russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron Man posts high ratings; IBC ranks No.1 on weeknight primetime
October 4, 2014 COMPETITION will be in high gear this year with all three major networks reinforcing their programming to keep their audience share intact or increase it by a couple of percentage points. In television, the ratings of each program is like a resolution of a judge on how long it will stay on the air or should it be cut shorter than originally programmed. Throwback Thursday on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime For Throwback Thursday in travel back in time, The Kapinoy Network reigned supreme in the highly-coveted primetime block thru traditional primetime drama as Kapinoy Primetime (5:45pm to 11:30pm) last Thursday (October 2) with 37.8% audience share compared to the domination of ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida with 40.8% and GMA's Telebabad with only 34.2%, based on Kantar Media's data that the surging ahead in Philippine TV’s putting ratings and revenues, for making IBC-13, the #3 station in the country will surely Kapinoy fans rule. Remember good old memories, IBC-13 by getting to soap, fantasy and drama anthology while the network war will always need a third wheel and doing any soap and anthology well for the Kapinoy network investing to line up more quality shows with the many challenges of trying to break into the stranglehold of the competition. It will soon launch brand-new programs that will maximize its roster of talents. Boosted by the formidable line-up of the high-rating news program Express Balita (6:30-7:45 p.m.), the Primetime Princess Janella Salvador's Janella: A Teen Princess (7:45-6:30 p.m.), Action Prince AJ Muhlach's Voltron Man (8:30-9:15 p.m.) and of course, Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz' Only Me and You (9:15-9:45 p.m.), IBC-13’s weeknight primetime block continues to raise the bar in offering shows in more than that soap operas who watching every night of primetime jumped the gun on other networks. Thank you for giving us our favorite programs. Always watching IBC-13, the country's very own number 3 network. The high-rating newscast Express Balita which is anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, topped the ratings game at 6:30 p.m. news habit set by other networks has markedly grown its viewership race, an impressive ratings of 29% versus the rivals of banner primetime newscast landscape like TV Patrol (28.6%) and 24 Oras (19.1%), traditionally reserved for the newscasts will deliver. Feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess topped the national television ratings, is now the #1 phenomenon on Philippine TV for viewers of all ages, especially that the young viewers for kids, teens and family, showed October 2 episode. In the opening scene before the intro, Pablo Alvarez (Bret Jackson) called on his phone Brod Pete (Isko Salvador). After the intro, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) herself versus the evil Men Rey (Kent Malunda), but Janella revealed to get escape while they fired for Men Rey, while catching Janella up in away used for fishing rod so she can up around with them, say that "Oh My G!, watch me, one, two, three!". In Janella's house, his brother Patrick (Jerome Ponce) and Janella calls Andrea (Xyriel Manabat) while her mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) used this fishing rod who will they help Janella escape to Men Rey. Look at this, it declares that Men Rey gets guacamole dumped on her who gets burn fire to save Janella as a superhero. Jenine look his dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) going home to saying "honey i'm home." Meanwhile, Robi de Leon (Robi Domingo) who works with Mindy Sembrano (Sam Pinto). For my love forever is Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), who said that Mallows for Janella. Janella will be a superhero cutie berates that Men Rey arrested by Robi. With the hottest trending hasgtag of #JanellaEscapedForReyna showing the episode to watch. Based on Kantar Media's data, continue to grabbed within 34.7% national rating or ten points, the highest for the said day than Hawak-Kamay (29.7%) and Strawberry Lan''e (21.2%) Meanwhile, the feel-good action superserye ''Voltron Man is the most-watched superserye for viewers of all ages, especially for men within the hasgtag #VoltronManKillsTheEvil. He is a stronger and crime-fighting superhero Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach) fights a lot of evil and villains to kill the trio of Dirdy Bubble (Jang Amparna) and Barnicle Mad (Kiro Rivera) who they failed to the villanders and the evil zurgs will get a lame while arrested by the police by take over the world again, to save the girl Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia) while she promised that him to do so. It will also garnered 39.4% audience share or ten points versus the rivals Ikaw Lamang posted with 29.1% and My Destiny with only 19.9%. For the kilig-serye Only Me and You showing that the love of Paolo (Mario Maurer) and Rachelle (Ingrid dela Paz) within the kilig moments for hashtag #OnlyMeAndYou. The audience share of 11.6% vs. Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon from ABS-CBN (21.1%) vs. Hiram Na Alaala from GMA (13.8%) by gaining more viewers.